The present invention relates to improvements in a terminal retaining structure for a connector having terminals retained within the terminal chambers of a connector housing.
A sufficient strength of terminal retaining members and incomplete insertion of terminals in the connector chambers in assembling a connector are factors in the causation of the terminals coming out of the connector housing of a connector.
A structure, as illustrated in FIG. 4, capable of preventing the incomplete insertion of terminals has been proposed. This structure prevents the incomplete insertion of terminals, not shown and the untimely separation of the terminals from the connector housing by inserting a plate-shaped spacer fhaving terminal retaining sections dand catching section einto a spacer chamber cformed in the upper section of the interior of the terminal chambers bof a connector housing aso that the catching parts eand a projection glock.
Such a structure, however, comprises two separate parts, namely, the connector housing and the spacer, and hence the manufacturing cost increases and it is possible that the insertion of the spacer in the connector housing is forgotten. Furthermore, when this structure is applied to a multiple connector having a plurality of terminals chambers as shown in FIG. 4, it is necessary to insert the spacer into the connector housing against a high resistance avoiding entanglement with a plurality of wires, which adversely affects to working efficiency.